Not Real
by lovetheshield123
Summary: Kaitlyn, AJ, and Layla are dating The Shield. But will their Dad like it?
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this first chapter while waiting for Smackdown tapings to start. Enjoy!

It was something I didn't expect. Something that would change WWE and our lives forever. Hi! I am Kaitlyn Levesque, daughter of Triple H and Stephanie. My sisters are Layla and AJ. I am the oldest, at 27, Layla is next, at 26, and AJ is 25. We have one year apart. We are The Justice Angels and came to WWE to bring justice to the divas' locker room. Bet you can guess who our boyfriends are. Of course, they are The Shield. I am dating Roman, Layla is dating Seth, and AJ is dating her perfect match, Dean. We were backstage talking with Daniel Bryan, Brie Bella, John Cena, and Nikki Bella when Dean's phone ping with a text and he left to go to his locker room.

Seth and Layla decided to go to catering, so we told them we would get Dean and come too. We walked in Dean's locker room to find him crying. "Dean, what's wrong?" AJ asked, going over to him and holding him with Roman stroking Dean's hair trying to get answers. I found Dean's phone in his jacket and took it out to call Seth and Layla to come when a new text come in. It read:"You are a bitch, Dean. You don't deserve to be here. You should be dead, on the streets in Cinci. - Mark Henry. "I was alarmed and knew immediately what was going on. I went over and showed AJ, who nodded and looked at Roman, telling him to take Dean while she went to talk to me outside and that she would text him in a minute. He nodded and took Dean, AJ grabbed her phone and followed me outside. She copied Mark's message and sent it to Roman and in a few seconds we got a reply," I am going to kill Mark! How could he say such a thing to Dean?" We laughed and AJ typed out," We can all kill him together. And I don't know." And then she turned to me and said," We have to tell Dad and Mom." I nodded and we raced to their office.

"Dad, we need to talk to you!" We screamed, bursting through the door. We scared them, but thankfully no one was in the office. "What is it girls?" Mom asked, putting down her phone. "Dean got a mean text from Mark Henry. "AJ said, thrusting the phone at Dad. Dad and Mom laughed and my jaw dropped. "How could you laugh?" AJ asked. "It is true. Dean never was a good kid..." Dad said before being interrupted by AJ," That is my boyfriend you are talking about!" she shouted. She regretted her words the minute she said them. It was the Monday before Extreme Rules. Dad and our uncles, Randy Orton and Batista, were facing The Shield in the main event that Sunday. Dad had let us talk with them, but only when he, Uncle Randy, and Uncle Batista were around. "So let me get this straight. You have been with The Shield and are dating them behind our backs? "Dad growled. We nodded and Mom got on the arena intercom," Layla, please report to my office. " she glared at us before grabbing our phones out of our hands. She went over to Dad and sat in his lap so he could see, before going into our galleries. She and Dad saw a picture of me and Roman and Mom did everything she could to stop Dad from lunging. Layla came into the office and Dad said, " We know you are dating Seth. Give me your phone now. " Layla shared a panicked look with us as she handed her phone over. Mom handed us our phones and when we went to text Roman and Dean, their contacts were gone. And all their pictures too. Layla got her phone back to discover the same thing. AJ looked as if she wanted to cry as she asked, " Why? "Mom smiled as Dad said," Because we love you. Now, where are those bitches? Evolution needs to have a conversation with them. " he pointed towards the door where Uncle Randy and Uncle Batista stood with guns. Layla started to cry as Dad pulled out his gun and continued," Extreme Rules comes early. And it's a fight till the death. "

Author's note:

I can't believe I am writing this. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Please pray for Dean and Roman. I just witnessed a horrible sight. PM me for details.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad, no!" AJ screamed as we ran to try to stop them. They were headed to The Shield's locker room to... I can't say it. Dad shook his head and they continued on Randy shouting," Stay back girls! It's for the best. "Layla started sobbing harder and suddenly, Aunt Eva Marie was holding her, rubbing her back while she cried. AJ started sobbing, knowing there was no way we could stop them and Mom held her, whispering comforting words in her hair. But, I knew I had to try. I just couldn't let them kill my boyfriend and my two best friends. I started running, with tears rushing down my face, but Aunt Summer caught me. "It's over, Kaitlyn. There is nothing you can do to stop it. "I continued to fight until Aunt Summer bundled me against her chest and rubbed my back as I sobbed. I heard a door slam open and a gun shot, followed by sounds of punching and kicking, followed by two other gun shots. My heart dropped to my feet and I sobbed harder. Layla started to scream sob and Aunt Eva took her into a locker room that was The Bella's and Mom and Aunt Summer took us as well. Brie and Nikki were there, with Daniel and John, and The Usos. Mom told them to watch us and they went out of the door, going to Dad. I started sobbing harder and The Usos came over to me. Jimmy held me as Jey got a cold rag to cool off my face. I tried to sob the story, but no one could understand me. I looked over to see that John and Daniel were with AJ and the Bellas were with Layla. Jimmy stroked my hair as Jey ran the cold rag on my face, cooling my body temperature and said," I know." Dad came into the room and Jimmy and Jey pulled me farther away from the door. Layla, though, got up and slapped Dad in the face. Dad took it though and said," I totally deserved that. I just wanted to see if you want to say goodbye to Roman, Dean, and Seth. "AJ nodded and stood up, going over and helping me up. We nodded and left with them, going to The Shield's locker room. When we went in, they were tied to chairs and each had a bullet in his chest. They were fading fast and Layla screamed out, rushing to Seth, sobbing. I went to Roman as AJ went to Dean, both of us crying, not knowing what to say. "Roman, I am so sorry I didn't protect you. I love you so much. " I started, Roman smiling down at me. Dad shut the door, giving us privacy. "I love you too. "Roman gasped out, his breathing getting shallow. "You are the best boyfriend in the world, and I will miss you so much. Don't leave me!" I sobbed, resting my head on his knee. "I would rather die today than never know you. Take these dog chains around my neck to remember me by. "Roman let his own tear fall as I took the chains and put them around my neck. Dad opened the door partly and said," Let's go girls. "AJ, Layla, and I shared a look before reaching up and kissing them gently. "I love you. " we all said at the same time. "Love you too". We all walked out of the door and fell into Mom's and our aunts arms, sobbing. They pulled us away from the locker room as Dad shut the door. We heard three gunshots and we collapsed. Without Roman, my life is not complete. It's like have a empty hole in my heart. Dad walked to Mom and whispered," They're dead. " It's just not real.


	4. Chapter 4

My lovely readers, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose were pronounced dead today at 1:40 pm. Leave your reviews and memories of them in reviews. I will be posting a tribute story to them later today. Please pray for their families during this difficult time


	5. Chapter 5

Please pray for me. I am having my right leg amputated tomorrow. If you don't believe me, it's ok. I don't have many friends. I was shot in a shooting today. There were several people that died and were injured. If you care, please review and leave encouraging words for the people hurt. I plan to show them to them on my last day here. I lost my best friend in the shooting too. Please pray!


	6. Chapter 6

Just found out that I will never walk again. A prostetic leg is too much. I got released from my job. I haveno money. Anyone else scared, lonely, and confused?


	7. Chapter 7

This is Jamie's friend, Becca. Jamie started to have the amputation, and they discovered an artery clogging and a blood clot above the knee. They said that not enough blood is getting to the heart. They gave her only a few hours to live, it may be shorter. I am so upset. Please pray for her. She told me to take over the account and post the final updates on stories. But... I don't know. Somebody help me.


	8. Chapter 8

I am afraid I will not be able to post anymore updates. I will however create one last story. Review/ PM her account with suggestions. Let's do it for Jamie.


	9. Chapter 9

I lost my best friend. I can't live anymore. I am done. I cut myself. Jamie did too. I can't take all of your PM's. I am bullied offline too. I have 0 friends now. It hurts. Really bad. And that's why I have chosen to end my life and be with Jamie. My boyfriend broke up with me yesterday. When Jamie died. When lovetheshield213 died. I am just a waste of space on this earth. My mom and dad abused me, left me without food for days. But, someone reported them and I was moved to foster homing. That's where I met Jamie. That's when I became best friends with her. And I still was, until yesterday. I was married last year. Boy, did that not work out. He abused me too. Treated me like a bitch. I think I am. But, Jamie helped me. But now, she is gone. So, I'm done. I'm done with life.


End file.
